The Great Alola Bake-Off!
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Steven and Wallace get baking for Malie City's Christmas Bazaar.


Notes: Written for Skittlebox for Serebii's annual Yuletide Exchange.

 **The Great Alola Bake-Off!  
**

The Christmas Bazaar in Malie City was a success every year. Each shop and stall set up for the wonderful occasion was brimming with homemade items, exotic imports, and the best street food in the world. Steven was honoured to be invited by the council. He was even more delighted to find out that Wallace, a close friend that he hadn't seen in months was one chosen to switch the Christmas lights this year.

He could say with the utmost honesty, that he was having a smashing time. He ate too much, drank too much, and spent too much. It's only once a year, he thought as he lamented on his somewhat empty wallet.

The only thing he didn't understand was why was Lilie prancing around in a wedding dress? She seemed to be too young to be thinking of marriage. Once Lilie jived towards the bar, he noticed Wallace picking up a drink from the bar.

"Wallace!" Steven cried out holding a cup of Pumpkin Spice Latte with plenty of cream on top.

Wallace turned around, his white cape dangling behind his back. "Hello Steven," he said. His glass of red wine tilting from side to side. "What brings you here?"

"They asked me to help out with one of their events."

"Lovely." Wallace took a sip from his cup. "Which event?"

"The great Alola bake-off. I don't know why I said yes: I'm a terrible cook."

"Good grief." He had the feeling that Wallace had too much to drink. His voice shrieked and his torso wobbled with little grace. Wallace was a man that took pride in his elegance. His blue hair was never out of place and every pearl button and silky fabric on his clothes was a fashion statement. He laughed in a way that Steven had never heard him laugh before. "Have you got a partner?"

"A partner?"

"Didn't they tell you we had work in pairs."

Steven shrugged his shoulders. "I had no idea."

"Well you can work with me: I'm a decent cook."

"I'm not sure if cooking whilst drunk is a good idea."

"Nonsense!" Wallace bashed his shoulder. "I'm only on my third glass."

"Then...maybe not drink so much anymore," Steven suggested. "Why don't you try a hot drink or some water next time."

"Don't be so boring: it's Christmas for goodness sake."

"Well since you've asked so nicely, I guess we could work on something together."

"That's the spirit." Wallace dropped his empty glass on the floor to shake Stephen's hand with both hands. It was a miracle that the glass didn't break.

"I think we have to be in the conference hall at half-past twelve."

Wallace glanced at his pocket watch. "Good heavens! It's in five minutes. We better make a move."

As soon as they made it to the hall, they took to their spot. Steven gulped seeing all the people watching him. He was used to performing in front of crowds but never had to cook in front of them.

The great Alola bake-off kicked off in true style. Each pair had their own kitchenette and a cabinet of ingredients. They had an hour and a half to cook up some treats for the audience to share. There was no winning prize, as all the money raised by selling the stuff went to charity. As far as Steven was concerned, the only prize was his dignity.

Steven and Wallace were given the task to create some gingerbread men and mince pies. Steven relied on his mobile phone for quick and easy instructions on how not to burn mince pies. He left the gingerbread men in Wallace's incapable hands. If something went wrong, at least he wouldn't get the blame.

Place the flour and butter in a bowl and rub together to a crumb consistency.

As Steven rubbed the butter and flour into his muscled hands, he looked over at the row in front of him. Lilie didn't seem to be bothered that she was getting flour all over her dress. The butter and flour became crumbs. He pressed the button on his phone again to see the next instruction.

 **Add the sugar and the egg, and mix together.  
**

He poured the sugar into the bowl. As Steven cracked the egg open, he wondered what consistency he needed. He wondered if the mixture was meant to be so gooey. He decided to use his hands to mix the sugar and egg in. He thought it would get mixed more thoroughly that way.

 **Tip out onto a lightly floured surface and fold until the pastry comes together, be careful not to over mix.**

"How do I know if I've overmixed it?" Steven asked, not realising that he was talking to himself.

"Something wrong?" Wallace said, unsure whether to consume the alcohol or tip in his biscuit mix.

"I'm just wondering if I've mixed this enough," Steven admitted. "I'm trying to follow this recipe on my phone."

Wallace took a brief look and passed him the cling film. "Yeah, that's fine!"

Wrap the pastry in cling film and chill for 10 mins.

"Thanks." He wasn't sure if he could take his word for it. "I guess it's time to start step two."

 **Scoop the mincemeat into a bowl and add the satsumas, apple, and zest.**

As soon as all the mincemeat plopped into another mixing bowl. Stephen scraped the lemon zest until the fruit's layer was white. He chopped up the apples and dissected the satsuma and mixed them well. He did his best to follow the recipe, but he still hoped he wasn't messing up somewhere.

"That's it!" Wallace yelled, cutting out the gingerbread men. "Give that meat a good old fruity rub!"

He turned the open on and felt he was ready to start step 3, which was to roll out the pastry to 3mm thick. Steven wasn't an expert in maths, but he thought he did a good job in rolling the pastry out. He got the cutter out and placed the round pastries into muffin trays. The instructions seemed easy enough until something threw him off.

 **Put 11⁄2 tbsp mincemeat mixture into each.**

"Huh?"

"What is it, Steven?"

"What does this mean?" He asked, pointing to his phone.

"What are you looking at?" Wallace slurred.

"Eleven dashes two tbsp…"

"Oh, that means half a tablespoon."

Steven shook his head and wiggled his nose at the website. "Well, why not just say half a tablespoon?"

"Dunno."

Steven was confident with the rest of the instructions. He added the cover to the mince pies along with the glazing, the sprinkling of sugar and the cut on the tops. He was relieved when he got to step four.

 **Bake mince pies for 15-20 mins until golden brown.**

So it seemed all he had to do now was wait. While he was waiting, he decided to tidy up, and then help out on the other tables. The audience cheered for him as he took the time to help others, but also laughed at Wallace who was falling over every five minutes.

The mince pies were a huge success. The gingerbread men, needless to say, were more like the ginger-burnt-zombies. All the mince pies sold out within the hour. Only a few were brave enough to try Wallace's drunken burnt offerings.

"Well done," Wallace cheered for Steven. "You did an amazing job."

"Thanks. You can't give me all the credit, if it wasn't for the BBC Good Food website, I would have been lost."

"Well, it's the last time I'll ever cook under the influence of alcohol."

"Ladies and gentlemen," a priest announced calling silence throughout the hall. All the television screens presented him, Lilie and some other guy. The old priest cradled his holy book. "We are gathered here today, not only to celebrate Christmas but to witness and celebrate the union of Ash and Lilie in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so today, they will begin their life together, as husband and wife."

At that point, nobody had a clue what was going on. Even the groom seemed flabbergasted. Meanwhile, Steven and Wallace nibbled their batch of gingerbread men. Wallace poured him a generous serving of eggnog with rum. He declined the drink, and Wallace polished it off for himself.

"This must have been what the secret surprise was," Stephen whispered.

Wallace was in hysterics. He curled up in a ball and began to roll over as if he was doing yoga on the floor. At that point, Steven had come to the conclusion that Wallace had enough and decided to guide him back to his hotel room. He was disappointed that he missed a beautiful wedding ceremony, but his friend's welfare came first.

By the time he put Wallace on the bed for some rest, he noticed great fog hurdling his window. He scurried towards it. His fingers shivered as he touched the glass. The wind was howling, yet soothing. He rubbed the condensation off the window and could see the winter storm clearly.

It was the first time Malie City ever had snow.


End file.
